Breakeven
by Gamer Chinchilla
Summary: After being rescued from the abusive parent of the divorce, Roxas tries to start a new life in Twilight Town with his brother, Sora. He joins a band in hopes of getting his mind off things, only to get a fiery red head to replace them. Axel/Roxas R
1. Coming Home

Welcome to my first Kingdom Hearts story! I plan on making it looooooong. :D

Happy Valentines day!

Summery: After being rescued from the abusive parent of the divorce, Roxas tries to start a new life in Twilight Town with his brother, Sora. He joins a band in hopes of getting his mind off things, only to get a fiery red head to replace them. Axel/Roxas R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! D8 But the plot of this story.

Enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-

I yawned for the third time since the long car ride started back in Hollow Bastion. I became more relaxed the further we got from that hell hole. Not that I still wasn't on edge. I've had some bad experiences with cars. I dug my phone out of my pocket to check the time.

Feb 13, 7:57 pm Sat

Not much longer till I get to see my twin, Sora, after four years. We'll be 16, April 25th. Leon and Yuffie sat in the front idly chatting. They still live next to Sora and apparently mooch a lot. I shifted uncomfortable in my seat when we stopped short.

"LEON! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING!" Yuffie yelled, still panicking. I groaned. Idiots. Leaning my head back, I asked the most annoying question ever, "Are we there yet?"

Yuffie flashed a grin in my direction, "Almooooost!" she sang. I raised an eyebrow. Is she bipolar? I'm really starting to believe it. I turned and looked out the window. The foliage that framed the dark blue sky, specked with millions of bright lights. It always calms me.

After about ten minutes I saw a sign that read 'Welcome to Twilight Town!'. I sighed in relief. I hate long car rides. I hate cars. This is why I stick with motorcycles, skateboards and on occasion, bikes. I grabbed my backpack off the seat to my right, ready to get out as soon as we stopped.

"In a rush, are we?" My head snapped to the drivers seat in front of me at the sound of Leon's voice.

"Yes." I answered plainly.

-x-x-x-x-x-

When we finally got to the house it was 8:30 pm. Apparently Leon sucks with directions and got lost, to my great annoyance. How can he get lost in the town he lives it! I think when we stopped for gas I should have escaped and ask someone if they knew where Sora lived.

As soon as he parked I literally jumped out of the car. Which was a horrible idea. I tripped over my feet and fell, making a weird squeak-yell and landing face first in the grass.

"Was my driving really that bad?" I heard Leon ask Yuffie.

"Yes. But I don't think he fell on purpose…"

I growled at the stupidity and rolled onto my back. Hovering over me was none other then my little brother.

"ROXAS!" He yelled and plopped on me. I have to say, it was rather awkward. He was smothering me with his shirt as I flailed from under him. He was the same size as me to my surprise. I use to always be a little taller, or a little stronger. It bugged him so much.

"I can't breath!" I hissed at the dark haired ball of sunshine. Luckily Riku and Aerith came to my rescue, pried Sora off and helped me up. Aerith, my mother, looked the same as she always did. Young, full of energy and gentle. Sort of like Sora. But he was less gentle, at least with he was hyper. Riku was taller then Sora, like always. His silver hair had grown a little past his shoulders, and he was staring my twin with a rather annoyed look. Some things never change.

"Good to see you too, Sora." I said, letting of an amused laugh. My mood had lightened at the sight of familiar faces. Sora turned and punched Riku in the arm while muttering "Gray one." **[1]**

"Roxas," Aerith had taken a step closer to me and whispered, "Welcome home."

I smiled. She looked like she was about to get emotional. This always happens, even at little things, like sappy movies and equally sappy books.

"Glad to be home." I said and hugged her. After the hug fest sighed and turned to Riku, who wasn't where he was a second ago.

"Sora…" I heard him say dangerously. I walked around my mom to see Sora face down in the grass with is arms held to his back by Riku. I don't want to know. Instead, I walked to the trunk of Leon's old gray Volkswagen and started pulling out my bags.

-x-x-x-x-x-

After unpacking into the free bedroom-to the left of Sora's-I had nothing else to do, so I explored the house. Not much had changed in the years I was gone. Some pictures where removed, some added.

The basement was actually partly painted, new light wood floors, a couch, recliner and a flat screen with a Wii and Gamecube. Awesome. I hope they remember how kickass I am at gaming.

I made my way back up to the kitchen, where I found Aerith fussing over Sora who sat on one of the bar stools that lined the outer side of the island. Sora was covered in what I hoped was tomato sauce. Riku stood on the other side of the island looking very amused.

"Uhhh…" I raised an eyebrow at the whole situation.

"Sora slipped and spilled the tomato sauce I just bought on himself." Aerith explained, wiping more of said sauce off my twin.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. Riku snorted in amusement at my reaction and Sora sent a not-very-scary glare in my direction. I ignored him and closed the door to the basement behind myself.

"So, what were we going to have before the tomato fiasco?" I said, getting a laugh from my mom and another glare from Sora. I walked to the counter and hopped up, just like I use to do when I was little.

"Spaghetti, with those meatballs you love so much," She sighed. "but I'd have to run to the store again."

"We can just eat the meatballs." I responded quickly, with a straight face.

And that we did.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day was Sunday. Valentines day. Aerith sent Sora to show me around town. Does she think I get lost that easy? It was one time I got lost at the fair. I WAS SIX! Geez.

Anyway, Sora was just talking and talking and talking. We were currently strolling down the street behind our house. Sora really needs to shut up once in a while. I don't see how Riku can stand it. I bet he had to change Sora's passwords several times. He just lets stuff slip like that-

I was snapped back to reality by barking. I looked around to see the house behind ours. The back was fenced in and there was a pretty big dog peaking over the top. It was a cream color with black stripes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's-"

I noticed he was talking about the dog so I stopped blocking him out.

"-'s dog. Her coloring is called 'brindle'. Or so I've heard. He's so protective of her. Once, someone tried to dognap her and he beat them into a pulp. They were in the hospital for like weeks. They didn't push charges because they didn't want to admit to attempted dog napping! How funny is that. We're meeting up with him and his friends later-"

aaaand blocked again.

I was still starring at the dog when we passed the house with said dog. Sora didn't say the dogs name did he? Ehh, whatever.

"Roxas! RUUUN!" I jumped at Sora shouting in my ear.

"What the hell?" I hissed. He spun me around and pointed to the fence where the dog was no longer. Instead it was on this side and changing straight for us. HOLY SHIT!

I turned and ran, with Sora by my side.

"Is it-"

"she"

"-whatever. Friendly? At all?"

"Only when her owner is around! But she likes me." Sora nodded, agreeing with himself.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?!"

"I don't know what she'll do to you." I swear, I sweat dropped.

-x-x-x-x-x-

'Later' came faster then I expected. We were on our way to Primo Pizza! My all time favorite place to eat.

If Sora turns me into dust when I die, I'll have to make sure to have him put me in the pepper shaker and see how many people eat me before they notice it isn't pepper. That would be hilarious.

I finally saw our destination. Why couldn't Aerith just drive us? Or skateboard? Something other then walking all day. I sighed.

A few minutes later we were walking in the doors of heaven. Or that's just what I call it. Maybe I am a little obsessed with this place…

I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed again, "This wouldn't have taken so long if I could have brought my motorcycle back from Hallow Bastion. It's not an evil death machine!"

"There they are!" Sora pretty much yelled. Obviously ignoring my rant. He was shaking my shoulder, jumping up and down and pointing to a booth/table **[2]** filled with the craziest group of people I've ever seen.

We made our way over to said spot. Unfortunately, I hit my shin on the edge of a booth when Sora bumped into me. I let out a yelp and held my leg.

"Idiot!" I hissed, "Watch where you're going! That's where that evil dog bit me!"

"Sooooorrrry," He whined, sliding into one of the two empty spots on the booth side. I growled and followed. I noticed almost everyone was staring at me, but Riku and some blue haired guy reading a book. Who reads a book at a restaurant?

Sora cleared his throat, "Everyone, except Riku. Riku already knows him. This is Roxas!"

"The Roxas you've been talking about nonstop all last week?" The red head sitting across from me spoke. His fiery red hair spiked back and spaciously reminded me of a porcupine. He had exotic green eyes and what looks like an upside down teardrop tattoo under each eye. "And you said 'evil dog'? I suspect Curry got out of the fence again?"

Sora nodded vigorously.

I gasped in realization and pointed at the red head accusingly.

"YOU!" I shouted.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**[1]** Youtube "VW PunchDub" I keep getting my sister with it. ;D

**[2]** Yaknow, those half booth half tables?

I changed the name of the story. I think 'Breakeven' fits the plot more then 'Two Is Better Than One'.

If you spot a grammar issue or spelling mistake, feel free to point it out _**politely**_.

No flames please!

Edit: I forgot to add there will be Zemyx and Sora/Riku. Later. Like in a few chapters later. Teehee?


	2. Soon to be chapter two

Hahahaha I fail.

This will be edited to be the second chapter as soon as it's written!

~Gaba


End file.
